


It's not Enough

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Fluff, Harry is a bit mean, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Niall, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall-centric, Nouis, Protective Louis, Sad Niall, Small Niall, larry - Freeform, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harry decides to take a break from his boyfriend of 3 years, Niall. Effectively breaking nialls heart.As in any Romantic novel, they should, in theory,all live happily ever after, but what happens when harry realises he doesn't want niall anymore?P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote this and it didn't save (angry face)
> 
> But here it is, let me know what you think

Harry pov

"I'm tired of this. Tired of walking on egg shells and avoiding being in the same room as each other. I don't want to do this anymore. It's exhausting and I dont have the energy to fight with you anymore. It's draining" I sigh as I look at nialls tear stained cheeks.

"You need to figure out what it is you want because this- dreading what mood your going to be in when I come home, working double shifts to put food on the table-"

"-That's not fair-"

"-life isn't fair. Yes you had an operation on your knee. Yes it was serious, but im struggling too. I get that you're in pain. But I need a little bit of help now and then, because I fell like I'm going to explode" I shout.

We've been arguing like this for the past month. It's always over stupid little things like, don't leave the butter out of their fridge. Or putting our shoes away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to have all their bones in my knee reconstructed and can't fucking hoover up. Sorry that me being in pain has being an inconvenience for you-"

"Don't do that. Don't make me feel bad. I get that you've been in pain-"

"-No you don't. They have broken every bone in my knee harry. They have relocated them all and I'm told to get used to how my new knee feels. How it feels is painful-" he doesn't even sound angry, he sounds deflated

"-I cant do this anymore. I think we should take a break from us" I sigh

I didn't think it was possible to see someone's heart break through their eyes, but I just have with niall.

"I don't want to-"

"I don't care. I need some space niall"  
"B-But I love y-you-"  
"Don't. Because right now I can't say it back"

I hear him breath in harshly. We've been together over 3 years and I have never not said 'I love you' back. His face almost makes me go and hug him, tell him im sorry and everything will be alright. But I can't. Because that won't solve anything. And we'll just keep going in circles for God know how long.

"You need to figure out what it is you want niall-"  
"I wa-want you. I n-need you. 'S always been you hazza" he says as more tears fall down his pale little cheeks. His accent thick from emotion, making it hard for me to understand him.

"I'm sorry but I can't say the same"  
"O-Okay. I'll- ill go. Yeah? Stay with a friend or somethin?"

"It would be best" I grunt before walking out.

I hear him on the phone as I sit in the kitchen, nursing a coffee.

"-explain when I get-get there. Yeah. Th-thanks Tommo. Yeah, see you soon"

"Found somewhere?"  
"Yeah. Stayin with Tommo for a few days. Ill- ill get the rest of me stuff tomorrow"  
"Okay." Is all I say as he limps upstairs using one crutch to aid him.

I hear bit of movement upstairs 5 minutes later as he get to the top. 10 minutes later a small bagpack is kicked down stairs, niall following slowly as he bum shuffles to the bottom. I forgot he wasn't supposed to use the stairs yet.

"Haz-"  
"-save it. I'm tired niall. I can't be arsed getting into it all again! Just go" is say, turning my back to him.  
"O-Okay. Jus so you -erm- so you know, I love you arry"

I close my eyes but pretend to gaze at their celing.

I hear shuffling and head up to our (my) room. I lay in bed and hear him leave. His crutch slips on their floor and I hear him curse and hiss throufh pain as he jolts his knee. I hear the sniffles and feel they glances towards me. But I don't move. I can't. I don't want to do this anymore.

 

I know him well enough to know he's hurting. Im also smart enough to realise I'm at least partly the reason why. Emotionally, mentally and physically he's in agony, but for the first time since meeting the blonde, I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the last chapter harry was a bit of a Wazzock :/
> 
> I'm thinking 3 chapters in total but not definite.

Harry pov

I go to sleep every night with a good night text and wake up every morning with a morning text, despite the fact I haven't texted back.

I head over to louis house 3 days later with the rest of nialls stuff. He never came for it so I decided to just take it over.

"What do YOU want?" Louis snaps as I arrive.  
"Brought Nialls stuff over-"  
"-And we're supposed to be grateful!? You've broken that boys heart and right now i want to smack you in the face with a chair. So fuck off"

"We needed space louis" I sigh.  
"No. You neeed space. He needed help-"

"-maybe I needed help! I've been working double shifts to keep the food on the table and he just complains it's cold. Well maybe he needs to choose between heating and food because I can't afford both."

"Here's a thought, maybe he was asking you to get him a jumper or a blanket, you know since he isn't allowed to go upstairs yet"

"Maybe" I mutter, not wanting to admit I hadn't thought of that.

"Where's the stuff."  
"My car-"

I don't finish before louis is storming out, closing the house door and walks purposefully to my car, opens the boot and grabs the 3 bags.

"You can get lost now" is all he says before going inside and slamming the door.

....

It's another week later when I try to see niall again.  
"He doesn't want to see you" Louis says blocking the door. I try to push past him, he's not much taller than niall so he can't be that strong. Turns out he is actually strong and I end up falling out of the door.

"Get lost harry"  
"I want to see niall"

"Yeah because it's all about you. It's all about what you want. You go around calling the shots, making demands based on what you want or need. Let me ask you something, when was the last time you listened to nialls needs or wants and fulfilled them?" Louis challenges.

The question leaves me stunned. It's like a royal brick to the face, full of realisation. I haven't been caring for him. Financially yes. Literally (cleaning him and feeding him) yes. But any other way, no. I think back to the time 3 weeks ago when he asked if I could get him some grapes as I was going shopping. I purposely got the red ones knowing he only eats green. He ate them anyway to please me.

"Harry I'm not saying you're a shit boyfriend. He's stayed with you for the last 3 years so you can't be that terrible. But since the operation something in you has changed. It's like you're blaming niall, even though it's not his fault. I just can't understand why"

"I-I just-forget it" I sigh walking to my car. I get in and lock the doors before driving to the next street over and pulling up to cry. It's the first time I've cried since the break up. The tears don't stop for nearly an hour.

Once they do I head home and get into a deep clean. Sterilising everything and cleaning out everything. That takes 6 hours to do the whole house. My phone beeps and I look at the text.

From: Niall :)  
You probly won't text back, but sleep well. I love you x

 

That start the debate in my head. Do I love niall? I mean really love him? Like the way his eyes used to light up when I took him on dates. Or the little bounce in his step as we went for our monthly bowling, cinema and food night. Or the way he'd pick the peas of of the Chinese curry and give them to me in exchange for my onions.

"Every pea. He'd pick out every pea, cos he knows I love them" I mumble as the tears fall again. My phone chimes signalling another message.

From: Niall :)  
I no this might sound weird but I just got chest pains, I usually get em wen you cry. You dont av t say anythin else. But Are you alright? Are you safe? x

From: Hazza x  
I'm okay Ni

From: Niall :)  
Good x

Before I know what I'm doing the phone is to my ear and calling nialls number.

"Lo" a sleepy voice mumbles. Shit I forgot he want to bed early due to the medication.  
"Sorry for waking you. Go-go back to sleep niall"  
"Hazza? Are you okay?" He asks shyly, more alert.

"Yeah. You?"  
"I-i miss you" he whispers.

That makes me wonder if I miss him. The arguments, the fighting, the constant worry, the stress, the sleepless nights, the tears, the shy little glances, the 'I love yous', the kisses, the cuddling, the random date nights just to make him smile, the pillow fights, the tickling him until he can't breath (or wets himself - that happened once because I didn't listen to him when he said he really needed a wee - he was mortified). The feeding him chocolate while we lazily watch a film. Or stealing it back with my tongue wrestling his.

 

"I miss you too ni" I whisper after a minute.  
"Can-Can we talk bout it? Jus-jus tell me what I did wrong and ill fix it-"

"-You didn't do anything baby. I was just stressed and I'm so sorry I took it out on you. I love you"

I don't hear anything other than sniffling as he cries once again because of me, but he does say "I love you hazza" with a very croaky voice.

"Okay, get some sleep sweetheart and ill come see you tomorrow, we can sort things out easier face to face, yeah?"

"Kay" I hear the smile in his voice and it makes me smile at him through the phone (even though he can't see me)  
"I love you haz"  
"I love you Niall"

 

I hang up the phone and grab my blanket from the floor before my king my self cozy on the sofa. I haven't slept in our bed since the fight. But for yhe first night in nearly two weeks, I sleep like a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

I think about buying flowers or chocolate but I don't want to stop to get them. I just want to see niall. I stop and get him some grapes, green ones.

"Why are you here" Louis sasses as he opens the door.  
"To see niall. We spoke yesterday and agreed I come over today to sort things-"

"-sort things? I can't believe you have the cheek-"  
"-I love him louis-"  
"-You have a funny way of showing it-"  
"-Who's friend are you his or mine?" I grunt. Louis and I are (were) best friend's, that's how him and niall met.

"Both. But right now I want to throw a chair at you. So I'm defending niall. I'm not being funny, but even looking at you makes me hate you even more. And you know why? Because everytime I do I see nialls tear stained face and him asking me why you don't love him anymore-" my heart breaks at that.

"-I'm here to fix things-"  
"-Well I hope you brought a lot of glue. And to be frank, love is like a broken mirror, you can glue it together all you want, but you can still see the cracks."

"Let me in so I can sort this, please lou I'm begging you" I whisper.

"If you make him cry again-"  
"-I won't. I promise. I won't."

"If. You make. Him cry. Again. I won't be responsible for my actions. Because holding him while he cries himself to sleep, wiping the tears from his face that just keep falling. Holding him as he pours his heart out and asks me over and over what he did wrong.... me Begging him to eat something or take his meds. It's heart breaking. And I can't. No. I won't, let you hurt him again."

The tears are falling down my cheeks now and I know I deserve it.

"Fix this" he says, stepping to the side.

 

"Hey Niall" I say tentively. He's sat on the sofa, leg propped on a chair with ice on it and when he looks at me I see every emotion run through his thoughts. Fear of rejectio, anger for what I've done, sadness for me making him leave, joy at me coming back.

"Hiya. D-d you wan a drink?"  
"No. I'm okay thank you. What-what have you don't to your knee?"  
"Knocked it on d table this mornin" he half laughs.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah im fine, I'll live"

It goes quiet for a minute as we both think how to start.

"Listen. I'm sorry. For what I said. I know-I know you've been working harder to provide while I've been off work and I appreciate that. I should have done more around the house-"

"-No. No you shouldn't. Ni, you've just had surgery. You need to recover and rest, do your physio and take your meds and sleep. Not worry about washing up, or cleaning the bath out. I don't understand what pain you're in and I won't pretend I do. But I can imagine it. I can see it on your face. And im so sorry I added to that instead of helped reduce it. I love you so much niall." I finish and realise I'm not holding his hand and sat next to him. He squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

"I love you- do-are we-does that mean we can try again?"  
"If you'll let us. If you'll give me the chance to make this up to you"

"Course" he grins"can i- I have a grape?" He asks shyly. I hand them over, after forgetting I actually had them.

"Love the green ones" he mumbles, popping a few in his mouth.  
"I know you do baby" I sigh, kissing his hair.

He shuffles closer to me and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Have you been eating babe?" I ask as I rub my thumb over his ribs.  
"Mmm -not- really?"  
"Oh babe I'm sorry" I mumble hugging him tighter as tears fall yet again.  
"It's alrigh- s fine azza"  
"No it isnt niall. It's not okay. I'm going to make this up to you I promise. Do you want to go out for tea?"

"We-could we jus go home- chuck a pizza in the oven an cuddle? Missed cuddles" he says in the smallest voice I've ever heard from him.

"Of course darling. When do you want to pack?"  
"S'all in a bag down there" he mumbles, pointing to his bag at the end of the sofa.

At that I feel even worse, because I know he's slept on the couch here for the last 2 weeks.

 

I take niall for ice cream before we go home as I text liam and ask for a favour.

"Whys the bed down here?"  
"I asked liam to bring it down, so you could have a good night's sleep." I reply, kissing his head.

"You realise you're gona have to sleep down here now as well?"

No I hadn't realised that.

"It's fine, the sofas pretty comfy anyway."  
"Why-Why aren't you sleeping wit-with me?"  
"I don't want to hurt your knee babe. I also wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me to -you know- bunk with you?" I finish lamely.

"I want you to"

That's that's where we find ourselves 2 hours later, sat on the bed against the wall and munching on pizza. Niall has his meds and is drifting to sleep less than 20 minutes later. He lays down and I lay behind him, holding him close to me.

"Azza?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Tanks for bunking with me"

I laugh at the term he copied me use earlier and kiss his head again.

"Don't thank me for sleeping with my own boyfriend. I do it because I want to. I love you"  
"I love you. Do you want to have sex tomorrow?" He mutters incoherently.

"No babe, not until your knee is all better."

"M'kay"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2?


End file.
